


Safety

by WigglyBlue



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: As you can tell I am scrambling for tag, Comfort, Dissociation, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I call my plague doctor Campbell, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SO, Short & Sweet, Yeah that's enough tags I think, as a note, i think, keep that in mind, plague doctor being a mom, uhhhhh, yeah that's one way to put it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglyBlue/pseuds/WigglyBlue
Summary: Sometimes the only way people can cope is by not being there at all.
Relationships: Jester & Plague Doctor (Darkest Dungeon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Safety

His eyes... The best way she could put it were blank. Empty. Not really seeing. How long had he been like this? She couldn't know, as well as what was the cause. He had so many things that would remind him of what he went through in that court, something which when she learned, she was surprised that he even managed to get out alive. Even though alive in this case, was somewhat relative. And every time his mind forced him to remember with vivid detail, it was inevitable that something would cave first. To either panic and fight, or try to escape whether it be physically, or mentally. And when he couldn’t do that, he would discontent. And it didn't surprise her, he had been made to use... Oh, what did he call it again?... His finale. Which always left him on shaky ground afterward.   
  


So like she always does when this poor jester has entered this sort of disconnected state, she goes through the motions of trying to bring at least part of him to the present moment. But she is far from surprised when not even her smelling salts bring him to, his eyes only focusing for a moment before they went just as blank as before, The plague doctor getting the same result with each attempt. This was the only way for him to cope right now. taking in a deep breath, she holds it. Rubbing a palm against her face as she thinks she finally lets it out. What is she gonna do here? She can't leave him on his own, of course not. There was no way that he could defend himself. But it wasn't really like she could move him herself. He might weigh barely anything, but the fool was tall, easily over a foot taller than her. And it didn't sit with her right to try to pull his mask over his face and call someone so that they could get him back to the hamlet, have someone he didn’t know or trust handle him, when he couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, Barristan not being an option at this moment. He was out on a quest. But still, she couldn’t leave him on his own here...   
  


Again Campbell takes in a deep breath, holds it, and lets it out. She can stay with him. It’s not really like she had any other obligations, and even if she did, Sarmenti would always be more important than any of them. He was her patient, and he was her friend. And she would do anything for him. Taking off her jacket, she wraps around him, taking care to not touch his face, not touch his wrists. Buttoning it up to his chin, she smoothes it over his shoulders.

“Let’s lay down for a bit…” She mummers quietly, knowing that most likely he can’t hear her, doesn’t even know she is there.

But even in this state, where he disconnected from everything around him, he still deserves to be treated like he was a person. Something so many others in his past had neglected to do. It was sometimes hard to believe that she was older than him, he carried so much trauma with him. Trauma she wished she knew how to help him through.   
  


The plague doctor helps him lay down in the cool grass, into a more comfortable position than the one he had been in. He was sometimes like this for hours, so it was the least she could do for him. And like always, she does more than just the least. Laying down next to this man, she gently places a hand to the nape of his neck, running her fingers through his long auburn hair, letting her form fit into his.  
  


He always slept where he felt safe. And she made him feel safe. So when he will eventually come to, even if she happens to drift off to sleep herself, he will know it’s only her. He will know, he is safe.


End file.
